Three Universes Collide
by frankishe
Summary: Ladies and gentalmen, this story is now a WoW, DBZ, and a yu yu hakusho crossover, full summury inside,
1. Chapter 1

Hello internet people, today I try my first crossover so here's the summery

A new lich king has been crowned and he has mastered the scourge for good and peace reins in a war torn azeroth as the leaders look to prepare for the coming events leading to the cataclysm. Meanwhile far away seven years of peace has lasted, due to the combined efforts of Evan and Gohan, cell had been defeated, but at the loss of the greatest hero the planet earth has ever had. But peace never lasts as darkness starts creeping into the dreams of our heroes, forcing them to relive the most painful memories they have. Have all that the heroes lost finally come back to haunt them, or is there a darker force at work? Only time will tell. (note there is no dbz in ch1 so don't complain about that)

(this takes place in the storyline of my story Two Sayians , just much later, I understand that there is a lot of stuff not written so I decided on having some flashbacks on key points to explain, so, AU warning here we go)

I do not own warcraft of dragon ball

Chapter one: Kingslayer

Daroin Swiftrunner struck again at the ebony black armour of the lich king, denting it slightly. He followed up with a quick judgment. A hiss of pain erupted from the prince of darkness, as he swung at him with frostmorne narrowly missing. The lich king turned his attention back to his previous target. His brethren were falling like flies while others were desperately trying to get through the armour. He struck again and again but to no avail as the saronite held. He swung one last time with shadowmorne, what remained of arthas's hammer infused with the same dark energies that frostmorne had.

The axe dug through the armour and finally hit flesh. He pulled the axe free and congealed blood dripped out. Ah you actually hurt me, I have underestimated your power, IT IS TIME TO END THIS! A bright light resonated from his body. Darion leapt back as a shock wave erupted. He felt his soul rip from his body as he fell. He was hovering over his corpse. He looked up at the lich king as he heard "I applaud you Tirion, truly these are azeroth's greatest champions, now watch as I raise them, as champions of the scourge, the fall of azeroth will come at their hand, and you will be the first to die." he raised frostmorne and purple arcs of necromantic energy flowed into the bodies of his brethren.

A huge crushing pain filled his soul as his spirit was pulled towards the sword. Then, through the pain he heard a muffled "light, grant me one last request, give me the strength to shatter these bonds" he looked at the block of ice Tirion was encased in, and a beam of light hit the block, shattering it. Tirion leapt out and with a flash of ashbringer, frostmorne shattered. The pain ceased "imposable..." the lich king uttered "no more Arthas, no more will innocent lives will be consumed by your hate!"Screamed Tirion Then a specter of king Menithil II appeared "finally free at last it is over my son, the hour of reckoning is at hand. Arise champions of the light!"

In that instant Darion's soul was sucked into his body and he got back up. He picked up shadowmorne and ran at the now suspended body of the lich king as Tirion yelled "the lich king...MUST... FALL!" As Darion struck blow after blow a strange feeling enveloped him, his power increased and he jumped back, his eyes went from there pale green glow to bursting into a bright yellow flame, drops of molten titansteel hissed on the ice as a pair of angelic wings sprouted from his back. He pulled out his spell book and opened to his exorcism, but his hands were already charged with the energy. Wasting no time he hurled the bolt of light at the hovering tyrant. The spell hit squarely in the chest and his armour broke to pieces, seizing the opportunity he ran and leapt, swinging shadowmorne as he went.

The axe sliced through skin muscle and bone. The spirits holding him dissipated and the dark prince fell. Cheers went through the crowd as both alliance and horde embraced. Darion fell to the ground exhausted and he was helped up by two humans, who were patting him on the back, the wings dissipated and he looked over to the body of the lich king and to his surprise he was still alive. His father was walking up to the dying form on the ground. To everyone's surprise the regal figure knelt down and comforted the dying prince. "Father... Is it... Over" said Arthas, "at long last, no king rules forever my son" replied the spirit "I ...see only...darkness...before me. Then Art has,' eyes rolled up and he expired

Menithil looked at Tirion and said "without its master's command, the restless scourge will become an even greater threat to this world, control must be maintained. There must always be a lich king. Tirion picked up the helm and said" the weight of such a burden, it must be mine, for there is no other to take it" Darion said "I will Tirion, I killed him, it is my duty" to this Tirion said "Darion, you still have a wife and child who love you" "Tirion with all due respect, you still have the ardent crusade to lead, there are bound to be other evils in this world Longing to be released. No! I cannot... Tirion started. Darion calmly said "Tirion they still need you, surly you can feel the tremors, both in the light and the ground, something is coming, I don't know who or why, but they need you" now more than ever." Tirion nodded as he himself had felt the disturbances. "You will not be forgotten brother" Tirion said. "And I will not forget my commitment to the light, my people and my famaliy" Darion said, as he took of his own helm and cast it aside.

Tirion nodded and placed the helm on his head. A multitude of voices cried out for a leader as the rush of sound filled his mind. A voice spoke over the chaos and said, "Quiet fools, it is obvious that there is a new lich king, you are overwhelming him, let him speak" the surviving leaders of the scourge materialized in the darkness that now surrounded him. "My lord, what are your orders" said the lich that had silenced the others. "Darion spoke "have you're forces pull back into defensive positions until I can disconsern our fate." the head lich nodded and said "as you wish, my lord, we will follow you to true death" Darion's eyes opened with a pure white light and walked up to Tirion as he drew forth ashbringer.

"Please tell me your mind is still your own." he stood, looking down at him, and grinned. "Thank the light" Darion removed his helm and said "the scourge will follow me, what is to become of them?" "I don't know Darion, you are faithful to the light but a lot of resentment still stands" Tirion said "HELP!" one of the Heroes yelled as blood spurted from one of his injured comrades "light, grant me this, mend a Heroes flesh make him whole, let him see dawn once more" Darion chanted. A beam of light struck the injured hero and mended his wounds. "Looks like the light is still on my side" Darion said laughing Darion grew serious again "can you organize a meeting between the leaders of azeroth?" Tirion sighed "maybe, you know how it is" "do I ever" Darion said

End of chapter one

And there's ch1 hoped you liked it, please review and until next update, good day


	2. Chapter 2

Back with another chapter, a long one for me, now all I have to do is update Two sayians in the next few days, there is some DBZ in this one but the two wont join up for a little bit yet, so without further ado, chapter two

Chapter 2: Meetings and Violent Dreams

Two weeks later

Surprisingly the meeting was organized quite easily organized, everyone wanted a say in the fate of the scourge. The alliance unsurprisingly wanted them destroyed. The horde was split, but the neutral parties wanted them just confined to northrend, seeing as Tirion had told them first about him. The result was better than he could have ever dreamed. He was allowed to be the ruler of northrend, moreover the alliance and the horde had begun the first steps to peace, and trading routes were established between the horde and alliance and in the pluagelands property was given to the surviving owners.

Darion sat on the frozen throne, searching for the disturbances, ever since he had took up the helm of domination his connection to the light had been amplified tenfold but he had not sensed them. "Sire" the lich said "we must speak". "go ahead" Darion said "I believe I owe you an explanation, you see, a year ago you entered naxxramus." the lich began "yes go on" Darion said "well, you killed me, for, you see I am kel'thuzad" Darion bolted upright and drew forth shadowmorne "are you on my side" Darion said quickly "of course, my king, I was not lying two weeks ago", "so is that what you came to say?" Darion said, sitting down. "Not quite..." the lich replied "I believe there is a contingent of blood elves waiting for you in the meeting room".

Darion smiled brightly, he had been waiting for this for almost a week. Could you tell them to meet me here A few moments later the entourage entered, led by a company of blood knights, dressed in their regal, red armour. Then the newly crown king,Lor'themar Theron followed by the ranger general entered. Darion knelt in front of the king and said "it is an honour to have you here my lord" the king laughed and said "you don't have to kneel to me Darion, you're a king in your own right, now stand up and let me see you"

He stood and the king put his hands on his shoulders, "a dozen campaigns throughout Azeroth, freeing the ghostlands, the burning crusade, purifying the sunwell, naxxramus, ulduar, and the fight all the way up to icecrown citadel, no member of the sin'dori has made me prouder." An undead servant entered and said "my lord, the alliance has sent a group to welcome you to the frozen throne." thank you send them up" Darion said "as you wish" the servant said. The servant said and left. The Lor'themar's ears twitched in anxiety and said "well I should have seen this coming but I guess it can't be helped". Darion said "I hope this goes well" The alliance entourage entered the throne room led by none other than Varian Wrynn "good to see a follower of the light holding sway over the damned" he said a smile showing on his scarred face. "Not damned for long if I can help it" Darion said.

Varian then turned to the blood elven king "I understand congratulations are in order" the king looked surprised "t-thank you Varian". "Well you've lightened up since we last met in undercity" Darion said to Varian "well I understand what happened at wrathgate now." Varian said rubbing a large dent in his armour that Darion had caused with his old pole arm light's flame before Jania Proudmoore had stopped the fight. "Darion we have also a surprise for you" the blood elven king said "firstly..." a blood knight ran up with a sword and knelt in front of him, holding it out for him."What's this?" he said laughing. Have a look and you'll see. He grabbed the handle and drew it in front of him.

"Frostmorne" he whispered to himself. The blade shone with an unearthly glow, the runes on the side glowed yellow, and the sword was wreathed in a yellow aura. "Frostmourne?" he said stroking the serrated edge" yes, for the past two weeks the ashen verdict had worked day and night to reforge and purify this sword. He held up the sword and a beam of light struck it, he moved up to the propped up suit of armour that arthas wore.

With a yell he swung the reforged sword at the suit. The suit which his old axe shadowmorne barley broke through was sliced in half. The suit exploded in a blast of holy energy. "I'm impressed" Darion said looking at the unblemished blade. "Now what else was there?" he asked his old ruler. At this he smiled "you'll love this" a female blood knight broke formation, following her was a teenaged initiate. The blood knight walked with grace, a familiar grace. "Alyrea?" he yelled happily as he beheld his wife. He ran up to her as she quickened her pace to a run. They met and embraced each other. Darion lifted her off the ground and kissed her. "Is that Verath?" Alyrea nodded and he looked at his son. "By the light, look how much he's grown!" he said to Alyrea, then he said to his son "have you been practicing?", "yea, wanna see dad?" Verath said "alright, give me everything you've got" Darion said with a smile "alright dad here we go" he held his hand out to his sides. Bright yellow light manifested in both his hands. With a fierce yell a bolt of holy energy flew at Darion. Darion calmly held his hand out and let the blast hit his hand in an angry blast of colour. When the dust settled Darion was waving his hand. "Damn Verath you have been practicing, that actually hurt." Verath grinned and said "just for you dad." Verath said.

"My lord, the rest of the horde delegation has arrived as well as the leaders of the ashen verdict" an undead servant said. Darion looked up at Varian and he nodded. "Send them up!" he said happily. A few moments later, thrall, sylvanas, and cairn bloodhoof. Following them came Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograin. "Thrall!" he yelled as he ran up to the shaman. "Lok'tar ogar old friend" said thrall "lok'tar war chief I'm glad you could be here for this" He then walked up to Fordring and Mograine. "Tirion! Good to see you brother!" "I had to come and see you, as a king" Tirion said, shaking his hand "and Darion! I have to thank you for reforging and purifying frostmorne for me!" he said "it was no problem, my king" he said bowing "I, as leader of the death knights of acherus, repledge our allegiance to the lich king." "Stand up Darion" he said laughing "your request is happily accepted"

Far away on earth- Seven years ago

A twelve year old fell to the ground, his energy spent. His hair was ebony black and he was bloody from head to toe. His face was set in a wide grin as his friends rushed to his side. "Gohan You did it" a boy the same age with wild blond hair that was quickly changing to black. His hands were burnt black and still steaming "I couldn't of done it without you, Evan" Gohan said. Flashback "Gohan you need to hold him longer!" his father yelled into his mind. The kamemeha wave duel had lasted half an hour now, and Gohan was losing. "Dad I'm trying" Gohan said weakly Evan was watching the weak attempts to distract the biomechanical monster named cell.

Then an idea hit him "that's it!" his hands rose into the air and he yelled "people of earth I need your help, let me have some of your energy!" at first nothing happened then it started. Shimmering energy started trickling in from the surrounding countryside and the z fighters themselves. Golan was failing, his energy almost depleted. "Gohan listen to me, You need to hold out just a little longer, listen to me, just hold out, I don't care how" Goku spoke into his head. With a Herculean effort Gohan began lifting his broken arm.

The trickle of energy was turning into a flood as an orb formed and swiftly grew in size. "Gohan just one or two more minutes!", "yeah" he weakly replied "might as well be a day" he thought. He heard cell say "you've got to be joking, a spirit bomb come on be creative" Evan smirked" oh I'll be creative" he thought.

Gohan now had just two feet between him and oblivion. He had managed to get his arm level with the other and he released the pent up ki inside it. Cells wave was pushed back fifteen feet before it halted. Evan saw this and a voice spoke in his head "son..." it began."Dad?" he said in disbelief. "...don't draw it out; it Is powerful enough as it is... Finish it!" Evan nodded and prepared himself "just remember... Don't miss" his dad said. Evan smirked and said "I won't"

Evan started drawing the power of the spirit bomb into his body, his hair flashed from golden to a blinding white light, the entire earth shook as Evan took the renaming power of the spirit bomb. He drew his arms down to his chest, glowing with an intense white light and yelled "IT'S READY!" Gohan weakly smiled and prepared to put all his power into his kameameha. Evan drew his hands back to his side and said

"Here's a gift, cell, from the people of earth to you, monster." Evan spoke with the voice of billions of people "for the millions you killed, the billions whose lives are ruined, for everything good on this planet, DIE!" a blinding white ball of ki appeared in his cupped hands "KAAA..." he started as lightning shot off his body in all directions "MEEE..." the ki in his hands grew brighter by the second as more energy was pumped into the ball "AHHH..." Evans aura was starting to get sucked into the ever growing ball in his hands "MEEE..." Evans aura was devoured and lightning bolts were coming off of the massive ball "HAHHHH!" he thrust his hands in front of him and a ki wave the size of a small country was projected into the battle. At the same time Gohan reached into his deepest reservoir of energy and dumped it all into one final gamble...

End of flashback

"Gohan, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of had the time to do it, as much as you don't want to admit it, you killed cell" Evan said grinding his teeth in pain As his mentor and friend Devon poked at his hands "I wish dad was here" Gohan said, a tear rolling down his cheek "yeah, I wish mine was here too" Evan said, struggling to contain his emotions. "We are" two voices said in unison "the boys looked up and their jaws dropped. There they stood both looking at their sons with pride in their eyes. "Dad!" Evan cried as he ran up to his father and tearfully embraced Jorge. His father grabbed him in a headlock and said "I'm proud of you boy" as he tousled his sons black hair.

Gohan just stared at Goku "d-dad?" he stuttered "hey Gohan!" Goku said cheerfully. "Daddy!" he yelled as he ran up to him "dad I'm sorry" Gohan said, choking back a sob "Gohan, you have nothing to be sorry about" said Goku kneeling down to face his son "but I didn't kill him when I had the chance and...and..." at that point Gohan just snapped, tears flowed down his face "... I let you die" he sobbed "but you made up for it, you killed him in the end that's all that matters" Goku said as he brushed away his sons tears "go see mom, she's worried about you..." His mothers face then appeared "ITS ALL YOUR FALT! If it wasn't for you're arrogance your father would still be here

Then a demonic face appeared. Red tentacles hung down like a beard, horns stuck out of its head, and from its eyes a bright green glow emanated. In a deep voice it said "we are coming for you son Gohan!"

End of flashback-seven years later

Gohan woke with a start, his eyes teal, his hair golden, and his bedding on fire. Gohan leaped up as the fire scorched him. The door to his bedroom burst open and a green skinned man with antenna ran in. "p-piccolo". "What's wrong Gohan, I felt you're power level skyrocket, kid, is everything okay". "Just a nightmare piccolo, that's all" Gohan said powering down "you sure? I haven't felt you like that since you fought cell" piccolo said. The seventeen-year old demisayian sighed and said "I was, in my dream but then..."."Then what?" the namekian asked "I don't know." Gohan answered. Evan was behind piccolo and he said "c'mon Gohan you'll be late for your first day"

"ITS FOUR THIRTY" Gohan yelled "which leaves us three and a half hours to get to Satan city by car now get ready" Evan said calmly. Gohan grumbled and went to have a shower. Evan sat down and said "man, seven years later and he's still taking Goku's death really hard." Piccolo nodded and said "yea, but as I remember you had trouble yourself when Jorge died." the eighteen year old full blood sayian nodded and said "I still have nightmares but it was never this bad.". Gohan exited the shower dressed with a relatively large dress shirt and a black vest with the orange star high button pinned to his chest.

"Looking good Gohan" Evan said "let's go" They went outside and Evan threw a capsule. In an explosion a jet black convertible "stylish and quick" Evan said. "Yeah" Gohan agreed they took off down the road and Evan said "it was Goku again wasn't it", "yeah" was the reply. You know, it wasn't your fault, Gohan, you couldn't of seen it coming, none of us did" Evan said" but I didn't kill him when I had the chance". He said "no Gohan, you wanted revenge it was your sayian sides nature, I would of done the same thing, listen, I got something that will cheer you up, Trunks is coming back.

"What? Really! When?" was Gohan's energetic response. "Today, he's going to school with us" Evan said with a smile forming on his face "REALLY, thank Dende I thought it was going to be you me and Sarah." Gohan said relived. "Don't worry, school itself is hell" Evan said, lighting a cigarette.

Three hours later they arrived at the yellow, dome shaped building with the words CAPSULE CORP. written on the side. They got out of the car and walked in the front door. "They walked through the lobby and went into the elevator. Evan hit the button marked "lab 3" and punched in an access code. The doors opened and he walked into a massive lab and into a simple looking room with a blue haired woman. "Hey Bulma!" Gohan said. She looked up from some notes and said "oh hi, I didn't see you two come in."

"Hey Bulma, have you seen Sarah?" Evan asked "yeah right behind you." Evan jumped mildly in surprise as he felt his mate peck him on the cheek. Evan blushed as Sarah's tail stroked his own. Gohan and Bulma giggled at the scarlet Evan. "Sarah stop teasing me" thought Evan through their bond." "So I guess that's a no then" came the reply "after school" Evan thought. "Okay" came the disappointed response.

A flash lighted the room and there stood trunks, he had cut his hair back to the length it was when they first met him, he wore his usual capsule Corp. jacket and his black undershirt "Hasn't changed a bit" Evan said with a smile "Jesus man you look like you just came back from a fight." trunks looked up "yea, I just killed cell in my own time". "Hey congrats man, did you give him a few low shots for go- oh god I'm sorry Gohan I forgot" Gohan had a single tear flowing down his eye. Sarah moved and rapped her arms around him "Gohan, it'll be okay"

"Yea I know" Gohan said wiping the tear away "hey Gohan what's wrong" Trunks said, not used to seeing the younger version of his master so emotional. "Trunks, please I'll fill you in" they exited the room and he pulled trunks aside "trunks, Gohan never recovered from the death of Goku" Evan said "oh... Is it bad?" trunks said, worry etched across his face. Evan looked out across the atrium "yeah, today he ascended right in his damn bed, chi chi's going to freak, but she doesn't know just how scarred Gohan is." trunks nodded and said "sounds like a case of PTSD to me" trunks said "that's not all..." Evan said "I've been having dreams, dreams of my father's death as well but at the end." Evan shook his head "some... Monster o-or daemon it's hard to describe." After that they stood looking out at the nature filled atrium. "C'mon well be late if we wait any longer". Evan said "yeah" trunks said and they walked towards the exit.

End of chapter two

So there we go chapter two, and I can hear it now "Oh god not the school saga", all I can say is sorry. R&R and until next update, good day


	3. Chapter 3

Good day 5014 words later and im done this chapter, and this has very little WoW involvement.

Also WARNING: the following chapter contains quite a bit of swearing, if you are against such diologe do not read.

I don't own anything except Evan, Sara, and Devon

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-====-=====-0-

The four got into Evans car and they took off towards Satan city. "Is Satan city still a Crime hole" asked Gohan "yeah, it's pretty bad still, Videl tries but..." Evan trailed off "who's Videl" asked Gohan "daughter of the world champion" Evan said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "She's a pretty good martial artist, better than her dad, although she'd never admit it." Evan continued.

Gunshots rang out and a bullet hit the hood of the car. Evan quickly pulled over to the side of the road and his hair flashed yellow and he growled "those fuckers are dead" as he opened the door "Evan no I'll do it, I'm sorry but when you're angry your kinda like Vegeta" Evan grumbled but his hair returned to black. Gohan stepped out of the car and his hair quickly turned a pale yellow and his eyes were teal.

Gohan flew down upon a bank robbery/ shootout. The police were pinned and the robbers were shooting with relative impunity. With super human speed Gohan appeared behind two robbers. Microseconds later they were knocked out by a hit to some pressure points. Another robber saw him and fired at him. His hand flashed out and after the guns magazine was empty, Gohan opened his hand. Small, crushed pieces of lead dropped to the ground. Gohan lunged out and knocked him out. The last robber turned and fired, a bullet bouncing off Gohan's back.

Gohan turned and walked towards the last remaining robber. Bullets bounced off of his body as the robber fired in desperation. Then the robber was hit in the back of the head and was knocked out by a roundhouse kick from a girl the same age as him with black hair done up in pigtails and large blue eyes, beyond that Gohan couldn't tell what she looked like under the huge t-shirt she was wearing. "Thanks for the assist" Gohan said trying to be diplomatic. "I didn't need your help, Blondie" the raven haired girl said "oh and by the way your under arrest for vigilantism" she added as the police cuffed him. Gohan laughed and broke the handcuffs with ease as he took off to the waiting trio of sayians. "Wait, who are you" the girl said. Gohan stopped flying and he said "who are you to ask me my name; you just tried to arrest me". With that said he flew away.

Gohan entered the car and sat down, sighing. "Ready to go?" Evan asked "yeah" came the reply. They pulled up to the school and got out of Evans car and Evan capsulized the car. "The office is that room on the left, me and Sarah are going to our class." "Okay see you guys later" trunks said as he waved "yeah see you guys later" Gohan said

Through there bond Evan said "Gohan's having those flashbacks again". "Shit again?" came the response "so am I" Evan thought he sent her the flashback

Flashback- twelve years ago- our earth

A six year old child flew into the ground as the robot now known as android ten shot an energy blast. Evan sprung up and then he saw his mother's corpse, ragged and bloodied. "M-mom?" Evan uttered. "y-you killed her, YOU KILLED HER!" Evan screamed. "KAIO KEN..." he started "Evan don't" a large man, dressed in armour said "This is now my fight", "b-but it killed mom!" Evan said, trembling in rage. "That's why I'm fighting him, Evan, I won't risk losing you" Evan's father said starting to snarl. "Jorge! It's more powerful than it looks" yelled a badly wounded Devon, his hair changing back to brown from silver

Jorge screamed and his hair stood on end, golden streaks coloured his hair and a golden aura burst forth from him**(1)**. "You killed my mate; you hurt my son and my friends. You'll pay for that, ALL THE WAY TO THE GRAVE!" Jorge said his words full of hate and rage. Jorge charged but the android grabbed him by the throat. "DAD!" Evan yelled.

Jorge struggled but he was getting weaker by the second and his breathing was coming out ragged and forced. His hair flashed and returned to its previous colour. "It's draining his energy" Devon yelled to everyone else "NO!, IVE HAD ENOUGH" Evan yelled. The ground started tremble and Evans hair blew upwards "KAIO...KEN...TIMES...FORTY!" a red p aura exploded from him and nearby buildings crumbled from the mere sound of his voice. "SHOCKWAVE PUNCH!" Evan yelled as he held back his fist. Red ki flickered off of his fist as he flew in. The fist connected with the androids face as the ground around them shattered. The android lashed out and smashed Evan in the gut with its elbow.

The red aura faded as Evan fell to the ground. The android turned back, drinking deeply in Jorge's energy. Without warning the android impaled Jorge with its hand. "No...Oh god no" Evan uttered as he felt his father's energy disappear. "We didn't do anything to you... And you killed...my family" tears flowed from Evans eyes "this isn't fair WHY THEM!" he screamed, blood streamed from his clenched fists. Evan's hair flashed yellow, rocks disintegrated around him "WHY!" his hair changed to golden. His eye colour faded to teal. With an earth shattering roar an angry yellow aura exploded around him...

The Sky turned red and a trio of monstrous figures appeared around the young super sayian "the burning legion will conquer this pathetic world and reimage it to our liking, and you will help us, willingly or otherwise"

End of flashback

"So that's what happened" Sarah thought "when I was in a coma after Frezia nearly killed me" "yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sarah" Evan thought to her "Evan I had no idea you saw him die like that... I'm so sorry" Sarah said "it's okay...just don't bring it up" Evan thought and Sarah nodded solemnly "what about those three figures, those daemons, what they said... It sounded like a threat." Sarah thought "I know I'm going to have to talk to king Kai about this burning legion when I get a chance."

They walked into class and they were greeted by two other students "hey Erasa, hey Videl", Evan said "you two are together now?" was the first words out of Erasa's mouth "yea... We've been "together" for three years" a disappointed look crossed her face. "At least there are two new guys coming here" she said. "Hey Videl, Have you been practicing." Evan asked "yea, have you?", "well of course, I train on most days." Evan replied as he sat down at his desk. "I do want to place at the WMAT, try my hand at beating your dad" Evan said forcing himself not to laugh. "Yeah right, like you could beat Mr. Satan" a nerdy guy two rows up said Evan leaned back in his chair, with his hands behind his head, smirking.

Then the teacher walked in "good morning class, today we are graced with two students who can actually read. These two scored perfect scores on their entrance exams." he said as he opened the classroom door. "Don't be shy, come on in you two. Gohan and trunks walked in timidly. "I think we forgot to tell trunks to wear a long sleeve shirt, once that jacket comes off the girls will mob him." He thought to Sarah "he's the gold fighter! He has the same clothes!" Videl said. "The gold what? Evan asked "today there was a bank robbery and this golden haired fighter came and took three of them out so fast I couldn't even follow his movements, bullets bouncing off of him for dende's sake!" "Sounds like he saved your ass, Videl, I mean 4 gunmen, you can't dodge bullets" Evan said knowing that if she tried she damn well could. "Besides, look at him, he's not the type who could exactly have a bullet bounce off of him, let alone twenty."

"Hey I'm miriai briefs, son of bulma briefs." the class gasped and a feverish whispering started and Erasa said "oh he's so cute!" "Every guy is cute to you Erasa" Sarah said laughing. "You may sit where ever you want". The teacher said. Erasa immediately yelled "yoo-hoo there's a seat right here!" Trunks smiled brightly and took the seat.

Gohan said "hi, I'm son Gohan, son of son Goku." Videl's jaw dropped, Goku was regarded as a hero second only to her father, Goku the man, who, as a boy decimated the red ribbon army, who had killed king piccolo, winner of the 23rd world martial arts tournament, runner up in the 21st and 22nd. In all reality, he should overshadow her father for his accomplishments, yes he had won five times in a row, but those he was up against weren't Jackie Chun, Tein shinhan or junior. Videl also doubted her father's claim to defeating cell, but he seemed so adamant about it that she believed it. She was deep in thought when she heard someone behind her,

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, it's the last seat left" she turned and said "knock yourself out". Gohan sat down "so what's your name" Gohan asked "she's Videl can you guess who her father is? Erasa said "I have no idea, who is it?" Gohan asked. "Hercule Satan" she said "oh okay" Gohan said remembering what Evan said earlier.

"I have a question" Videl whispered to him. "Are you the gold fighter?" "The gold what" Gohan whispered. She took this as a no when Gohan turned to talk to miriai. Then she saw it. A small hole in the back of his shirt, with a small flattened piece of metal lodged there, she reached out to grab it but a hand flashed out and grabbed her arm with crushing strength. She followed the arm up to the stern face of her friend, Evan. "Videl... Don't." she looked at the face of her friend and saw that he was completely serious. She figured it was something important and let it be. His grip relaxed and he let go, she looked at her arm and thought, "perhaps he isn't lying about being able to beat my father, but I'm still suspicious about Gohan.

The teacher began "today class we are learning about the world martial arts tournament, the 21st through the 23rd, can anyone tell me the importance of these tournaments?" A nerdy classmate answered "they were all staged with tricks and illusions." Evan heard a sharp intake of air from Gohan.

"No that is wrong, anyone else?" the teacher said "the tournaments all had son Goku in them." Videl answered. "Yes that's exactly right; the past of Goku is a very foggy one as we have no idea who his parents were..."

Three hours later

The four sayians sat outside talking with each other, joining them was Erasa, and sharpener. Erasa was talking to trunks and sharpener was about to get his ass kicked by Sarah, who he had just hit on, a normal day at orange star high. Gohan and Evan were sitting away from the group under a tree. "I can't believe that a nerdy puke like him would insult my father's name like that!" Gohan snarled "Gohan, control your sayian side, for Christ sakes, the last thing this school needs is a super sayian running around!" Evan said harshly.

Gohan sighed and said "yeah, your right. It's the dreams I've been having their so vivid...", "yeah I'm getting them to did you get that thing at the end?", "yeah", gohan said.

Then they saw Videl walking up and Evan noticed that Gohan was staring at her every movement. It was like a sledgehammer had hit Evans enhanced sayian sense of smell. Gohan was releasing some sayian hormones to try and attract Videl and it was almost making his eyes tear up". He saw Sarah get up from pounding sharpener and sniff the air. She turned to Evan and looked at him with an impish smile

"What don't look at me it's Gohan!" he thought to her. He saw her smile and she thought "well tell Gohan to call me then", "yea I don't think Gohan knows what sex is let alone please you when you're in heat." Evan thought with a smirk "how did you know?" came the annoyed reply "'cus Your not exactly subtle about it and I can smell it on you" "well..." he said in a quiet voice to Gohan "it would appear you're looking for a mate." "What!" Gohan said, blushing. "Just tell me if Goku gave you the birds and the bees talk, otherwise I have to and that is awkward on so many levels." Evan said "look man I can smell the pheromones you're giving off, so can Sarah, I'd watch it, and she may make a pass at you." "What are you..."?"I'll talk about it later with you, at home." seeing Videl walking up "hey Videl" Gohan said "hey Gohan" she replied sitting right beside him.

Evan felt bad for Gohan, since he lived out in the mountains, homeschooled by his mother, he had never really had experience dealing with girls. His only real experience was with lime, a girl he had saved from drowning, in a rather embarrassing manner, Gohan was so innocent, before the cell games made him a wreak. He smiled thinking about back then, it was only nine days, but the nine days before the cell games were bliss. They would fish, break dishes due to them mastering their super sayian form, and face chi chi's god damn frying pan afterwards, good times.

"Gohan? Evan?" a familiar voice said. "well speak of the devil" Evan said recognizing the voice he turned and saw a beautiful woman, long brown hair flowed down to her shoulders, she would be sixteen now "lime?" Gohan said shocked to see his longtime friend standing in front of him "Lime!" Gohan yelled as he jumped up and hugged his friend. "When the people at your village told me you had run into the forest I thought I'd never see you again" Gohan said. "well after you saved us from Tao, and killed cell, I wanted to be like you, Gohan, so I ran off and lived in the wilderness for four years and began to train what I could" lime started. "Must've been intense, she could take out Zarbon and Dadoria". Evan thought to himself

"Oh shit" Evan whispered to himself as he saw Videl shoot Gohan a look that could kill. "Videl I need to talk to you, now" Evan said before Videl could say anything to Gohan. The two moved away from the group and she nearly yelled "What the H.F.I.L. does she mean by Gohan killing cell!" "C'mon Videl your a smart girl, did you honestly think Hercule fucking Satan, could kill something like that. Cell killed Goku, he killed trunks, he killed two million people, and don't be an idiot! You're dads a god damn liar you know it, I know it!" Evan yelled. Videl was taken aback, Evan never talked like this, he never yelled, and he most defiantly didn't talk about her father like that. "Take that back about my father, NOW!" she said, offended by Evans change of heart

"Why the hell should I." Evan nearly snarled "Because I'm about to kick your skull in!" Videl screamed, "Try me" Evan said with fire in his eyes. She swung her strongest roundhouse kick at Evans head but it only hit air as Evan vanished from view. She stepped back in shock as she looked franticly for Evan. She then felt a blow to the back of her neck and the world faded to darkness...

In an instant the group was surrounding him. "What happened? Why did you knock her out?" Gohan said concerned for her. "She took a swing at me" Evan said "shell be fine" he added. "She better be!" Gohan said with a look Vegeta would be proud of. "You and I are going to the GR to sort some things out." Evan said to Gohan threat evident in his voice Videl groggily woke up "what happened?" she asked holding the back of her neck "ok Videl we need to explain some things, meet us after school at the capsule Corp building." Gohan said gently as Sarah helped up Videl as she said "okay whatever, but I'm sparring with you in P. E. Evan. Evan smirked as he said "just don't give up do you, ok next block, we will spar" Gohan said some choice words under his breath as they moved towards the gym.

Later at capsule corp.

"So how high we goin" Gohan said while stretching. "One thousand times" Evan said "so were going all out then" Gohan said, cracking his knuckles. Evan nodded and turned super sayian. Gohan did likewise. "Bring it" Evan said as an orange aura exploded around him "super kaioKEN!" Evan yelled as his hair blew upwards and changed to a fiery orange colour. "I will" Gohan said as lightning crackled around him. He roared in rage as his golden hair became rigid and more defined. In a flash they disappeared into a frenzy of blows.

Meanwhile up in the observation area of the gravity room Sara, lime, Devon, trunks and Vegeta were all watching the two beat each other senseless. "I know Evan, he loves sparring but there fighting for real down there!" Evans longtime mentor and friend nearly yelled. "Don't you get it, human, Gohan is entering sayian puberty, his sayian side is starting to dominate him, if he didn't do this, Gohan could get annoyed and vaporize a city with a thought. What Evan is doing is releasing all that pent up aggression." Said Vegeta gruffly.

A young boy with lavender hair opened the door. "Dad you asked for me?" "Yes I need you to fly to korin's tower and get some senzu beans, and make it quick, if I hear that you stopped at kakarot's place, we are going to spend a week in the GR at 150!" The young trunks gulped and said "yes sir" and nearly flew out of the doorway. They turned back just in time to see Evan get kicked through the wall of the GR and outside onto the lawn.

Videl was walking up to the front door of the giant yellow building when she heard a crash and a person smashed into the sidewalk with force enough to shatter the concrete. "I guess that means I lose" was what he said. The smoke cleared and Videl saw it was Evan. He was covered in blood from scores of cuts and there were places where the bone was poking through the skin. "Hey Videl" Evan grunted. There was a crack as Evans bones retracted back into his skin and he cringed. The front door opened and Gohan sprinted over". Gohan had blood flowing from his face and the shirt from his training gi was gone reveling the chiseled muscles on his chest.

"You okay Evan?" Gohan asked with a smirk on his face. "Just fine you cheating asshole" Gohan's face broke into a son grin as he held out his hand. Evan took it as he stood up. "We are so in shit for this" Gohan said, looking back at the hole in the building.

Evan spat out blood and he shrugged "oh well you needed it" Videl just stared at Gohan enthralled by his perfect body when Evan looked at Videl "see something you like?" she shook herself from her trance "what?" Evan smirked and said "never mind, let's go inside"; don't you think you should go to a hospital or something?" Videl said shocked, Evan looked at the streams of blood dripping off of him and shrugged "I've had worse"

On the other side of the Door. The group was waiting and the first thing out of them was a roar of laughter from Sara. "Love you too dear" Evan said sarcastically. That's when Videl noticed Evans tail. "Evan? What the HFIL is that?" she said pointing at the offending appendage. "That? That's my tail." he said nonchalantly "Sara has one too". Videl looked pale and said "oh...ok" she said. The young trunks came running in and said "here are the senzu beans, dad", Vegeta grunted and motioned his head towards the two bloody friends. They took the beans, and tossed them in their mouths. As soon as they swallowed them they heard a loud crack from Evans bones reforming and immedity the blood stopped flowing from the wounds.

"Alright let's get down to business, Videl follow me" Gohan said as they all went into a room filled with chairs and a projector. "Play: cell games; full footage" Evan said and the movie started.

Half way through where the footage normally ended it continued at the point where Hercule threw the androids head toward the boy facing cell, then some twisted blue mini version of cell jumped up in front of the camera. "Oh no I'm not ready" Hercule said backing up. The cell jr. Grinned savagely. Then a hand grabbed the monstrosities shoulder "your forgetting about someone aren't you?" then a fist smashed right through its chest as the owner of the voice came into view. He was no older than fourteen and he had fierce orange hair that looked like fire, he had blood flowing from multiple cuts, his gaze was locked on the camera, red irises and all. With a scream he ripped the cell jr apart, and the two halves exploded into dust.

"Leave now, the only thing you can you can accomplish is your own death here" the orange haired boy said. Suddenly the boy turned and looked. A massive shout was heard "AND I WONT WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" and what seemed like an explosion rang out. The boy facing cell exploded in a yellow aura. His scream echoed throughout the area. Cell chuckled as he said "so, that's it huh, you are making the same mistake trunks did, boy. Don't think you can defeat me just by powering up".

"Stop it! That's enough!" the boy screamed "tell them to stop it!". Cell stared at the boy "that's the way, let it all go!" The boy's hair started flashing as he started screaming again, before a cloud of dust blocked the view. When the dust cleared the boy had changed. Lightning was crackling around him, his hair was now standing strait up save a lone bang hanging in front of his face. "I can never forgive you for what you've done" said the boy accompanied by a growl...

"Who is he" Videl said absentmindedly. "Gohan" Evan said with a smile on his face. "That's Gohan?" Videl said in amazement "yeah" Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head. "So they aren't light tricks are they?" "Very real and very lethal" Devon said. "And your fighting... Is really..."Videl said in shock "that fast? Yea" there was a thump as Videl fainted.

As they waited for Videl to come to lime finally spoke up "I've got something to show you guys! Is there an open area nearby?" yea follow me." Sara said. Evan sprang up and said "I've got to see this, Devon, you coming?" Devon nodded and said "sure, it'll be a while before she gets back up." "Hey Gohan, you coming?" Evan said "no I'll look after Videl; she hit her head pretty hard." Lime looked hurt and Gohan quickly stammered "sorry lime, show me later" Evan just nodded and winked. "Alright... C'mon guys!" lime said half dejected half elated as she ran after Sara.

They entered The GR and they all stood away from lime. She got into a power up stance which surprised everyone, causing them to back up further. She wasted no time and a blue aura faintly appeared around her. "Amazing, she mastered ki control with no assistance" Devon said "I'm not done yet, just watch" she said as she started screaming. Her muscles started to bulge and her hair turned silver. Her shoulder length hair grew down to her lower back and went from perfectly combed to downright wild. There was a rip as a tail shot out of her back. "She's going superhuman!**(2)**" Devon said in amazement as her eyes changed from hazel to white as she let out a final roar as a red aura exploded from her.

"Incredible!" Evan said clearly impressed "and here I was, thinking that Devon was the only superhuman left!" "Can you show me yours?" lime said to Devon "of course" he said as he got into his own power up stance and started screaming. In a flash his hair became silver and grew to the same length. "It's been a while" he said as fangs started to grow in his mouth and his voice changed to a savage animal like growl.

Gohan felt lime turn superhuman and was very happy for her. He did want to watch her do it but something inside told him to look after Videl. He could tell something was indeed wrong. It was far too easy to ascend when he fought Evan. From this alone he could tell his sayian side was taking over. He knew that he had to fight it, fight the force inside him trying to kill everything, fight for his mother, for his brother, for his friends, for the beautiful form that lied before him. He unintentionally turned supersayian as his mental battle intensified and he struggled to go into his mastered form but his own mentle battle would not allow it. He quickly went super sayian two and kept powering up beyond his limits.

The two super humans and the two sayians immediately felt Gohan's power spike and rushed to the projector room. "God damn it the doors locked" Sara yelled, pushing against the metal door. No it's not; the force of Gohan's energy is forcing the door closed!" "Stand back!" Evan yelled as he shot a ki blast at the door, vaporizing it. GOHAN! Evan yelled as he saw an amazing sight. Gohan's hair was golden as expected, but it wasn't its short spiky self. Instead it was down to his knees and he was literally glowing. His eyebrows disappeared, revealing his lowered brow.

The energy Gohan was giving off was assaulting every ki sensitive being on the planet, causing most to cower in pain, but Evan stood resolute. He powered up to supersayian and tried to walk forward but he was forced back by the power Gohan was giving off. Evan tensed up and started screaming, his long golden hair blew straight up and his muscles bulged, lightning crackled around him as he went forward once again. Again he was forced back, but he had almost got to him. Evan had just mastered his ascended form and he knew he couldn't get to a new level of kaioken from here without killing himself. Evan sighed and said "why is it always so damn hard to do shit on this planet!"

He drew a knife from his jacket and slashed it across his face. Blood flowed from the wound on his face; he licked the blood on his knife, quite aware of the implications of what he was doing. A blinding flash lighted the room and the blood on Evans face vaporized instantly. With a roar his muscles bulged and his irises turned red**(3)**. "Gohan I know how you feel, this is what I had to fight every day for ten years before I mastered this... Curse." Evan said as he walked towards Gohan. He put his hand on Gohan's chest. He put his index and middle fingers to his head and the two disappeared.

They appeared in a wasteland a thousand kilometers from anywhere. "Thanks dad" he said, thanking his dead father for the last thing he was taught by him. Gohan! Let it all out, stop holding back! Your two sides have to work together for you to regain full control!" "I have." Gohan said in a clearly deeper tone. "Gohan, what do you mean you have." Evan said in his own deeper voice. "In this form both my sides work together as one" Gohan said looking at his sharply defined muscles. I'd say I'm four times as powerful as an ascended sayian."."And about two times as powerful as me in a blood rage" Evan added. "We have guests, Tien and chioutzu, and two I don't know." Gohan said they looked at the energies they were reading and were met by an odd sight.

Tien and chioutzu were looking at them while the two others were oblivious to their presence. The two powered down, Evan retaining his red irises, and flew down to see what's going on. They landed and Gohan said "hey tien and chioutzu." they both nodded in greetings and said "hey Gohan, hey Evan", "hey" Evan said in his deep voice. "Who are they?" looking at a man with sholderlength dirty blond hair and a goatee wearing a purple robe, and a very short person wearing a bronze robe. Taking his cue the taller man said "good day, my name is Ronin and this is Chromie and we appear to be lost, very lost." "We were just talking to him trying to figure out "where" they are supposed to be" Tien said. "I was using the caverns of time to follow a lead that could very well save my world from a disaster of a devastating magnitude, when we ended up here". Ronin said scratching the back of his head "I think we should go to the lookout, discuss this with everyone else." Gohan said. "I agree we best let everyone hear this." Evan said "Ronin, Chromie, place your hands on my shoulders, or leg in your case Chromie and I'll take you there. With that done Evan put his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

-=-=-===-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-5014

1. in Two sayians Jorge is only able to go false super sayian so far, this is just a more powerful form of fssj

2. Super human is a transformation that only a select few can perform; it is debuting in my next chapter of Two Sayians. It basically looks like an ssj 4 but it is considerably weaker, when Devon uses it he is about on par with androids 17& 18

3. Evan's blood rage is a massive increase in power, causing him to try to kill the offending being who caused him to bleed, until he was ten when his training taught him to master the rage that comes with the power, requires evan to taste his own blood.

Also you will notice I alternate with hell and HFIL, as well as god and dende, that is because Evan, sara and Devon grew up on our earth, and thus speak in a slightly different manner.

Hope you enjoy, and until I write another really long chapter, gooday


	4. Chapter 4: Evil revealed

Back with a new chapter for this one hope you enjoy, also Halo first contact ch 8 will be up in the next few days Disclamier: I don't own dragonball or warcraft

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=0

Chapter four: Evil revealed

They appeared on the giant platform far above the surface of the earth. The two strangers to the place looked down the side and their jaws dropped. They were many kilometers above the surface of the earth. "Quite impressive isn't it" a jovial voice sounded the two looked and pure black being, "normally you would have to face Popo in combat, but it would seem Dende was expecting you and will meet with you shortly." "Hey Dende! c'mon out!" Evan yelled and he was rewarded with a "coming!"

The teenage namekian ran out to the newly arrived group of strangers. "Rhonin, Chromie, May I introduce Dende, guardian of the earth, creator of the dragon balls, and a living god". "It is an honour Dende. I am Rhonin, leader of the kirn tor, and the city of Dalaran." Rhonin said, bowing deeply. "I am Chromie, a member of the bronze dragon flight." Chromie's high voice said. "A dragon?" Evan asked "yes a dragon, don't let my form fool you, I am quite powerful" Chromie said "I have no doubt but we have much to talk about." Gohan said politely.

"On our world, disturbances are affecting everything, earthquakes are shattering cities, elemental beings have been loosed upon hapless travelers and the maelstrom is becoming more energetic by the day.", "maelstrom? What's that?" "The remains of a massive explosion on our planet done as a last ditch effort to stop the burning legion". "The burning legion? I know of them, who are they" Evan said, Rhonin looked down and said "they are the most evil... Bastards I have ever had the pleasure of killing."

Meanwhile Flash-forward six years in the future

Trunks flew through the rain of the decimated city. He knew Gohan needed his help, he couldn't just stand and watch them add his best friend, and mentor get added to the list of dead the androids had wrought over the last fifteen years. He saw an orange body lying on the ground and he yelled "Gohan!" he yelled as he descended. "Oh gosh no... What did they do to you Gohan?" he said as tears started flowing from his eyes

"you were my best friend, you meant everything to me, everything... this just isn't fair" the young trunks said choking back a sob, as he picked up the still form on the ground "Gohan." he started to sob "Gohan!" he yelled louder as something inside him started to push itself out. He then heard Gohan's voice "they'll kill you, me, your mom, everyone just let it all go!" He let everything out as he screamed "GOHAN!" He clenched his fists so hard that his fingernails dug into his skin and tears flowed down his face. He continued screaming until it would seem his lungs would burst. Then something snapped. His hair flew upwards and turned a golden colour. His eyes turned teal and a golden aura exploded from him.

He slammed his bloody fists into the ground in rage, causing it to shatter. He looked up and saw a molten bronze giant say "stand in my way and perish mortal..." In the present Trunks awoke sweaty with sparks of energy flying off of him.

"Kami what the fuck was that..." Trunks said. "Weak..." a voice said from the shadows."Shut up and get the HFIL out dad" trunks said. "Dad? I have been called many things but dad?" a feminine voice sounded as two glowing eyes opened. Trunks jumped back in his bed and said "tell me who you are before I blast you to the otherworld" "my my you sayians do have quite the temper, allow me to introduce myself, I am Kael'thas Sunstrider, exiled king of the sin'dori, and servant of the great titan saragas and I have come to make you an offer. You see, we as corporal members of the burning legion, we must use conventional means of transportation. Those without the ability to form portals lack the ability to travel in the twisting nether, space I believe you call it. But this space ship your grandfather designed would be quite sufficient for our needs, all I need are the schematics, provide me with them and you will have endless power"

Trunks looked at the two glowing eyes and said "do you take me for a fool? I can sense the evil in your heart, there is no way in HFIL that I will do that!", "very well, perhaps your mother will be more compliant, with the right persuasion that is." "You've talked enough! You can threaten me, or my dad, but once you bring my mother into this, you die!" trunks yelled, letting his sayian side out full force. "Just like the androids and cell you have no good in your heart, you are not worthy of the death you are about to receive, you are not even worthy of this!" trunks yelled as his eyes flashed teal and his hair blew upwards into spikes and went from lavender to blonde.

On the lookout

In an instant the group all picked up trunks energy spike. "That's trunks!" Evan yelled "I can sense fel energy, It's the legion" Rhonin said in a panic. "We have to get down there! Trunks could be in trouble!" "The instant transmissions are putting a huge dent in my energy, if I go again I'll be pretty much useless in s fight." Rhonin said "I have a solution, we could take a portal there, and I have that ability". "Gohan and Evan nodded to each other and Gohan said "let's do it.

In the projector room

"Videl! Wake up!" Sara yelled as Devon fished out a senzu bean. "God damn it all of that power must of caused some serious damage! Sara said "we need a stretcher, we're lucky she still has a pulse, Evan was a super sayian two and he wasn't able to touch Gohan, how do you think normal human would fare "Devon said Two of the briefs personal medical staff ran up with a stretcher and Devon said "take her to the clinic, prepare an IV, just saline, I'm going to the lab, I'll be right back." Videl was taken to a sterile white room and an IV put into her arm, she still had not woken up yet when Devon returned with a syringe with some green liquid inside it. He immediately stuck it into the tube and pressed on the plunger. Sara looked at him and said "what did you inject her with?" Devon smiled and said "cream of senzu bean" he smiled as the liquefied bean did its literal magic and Videl's eyes opened. "Welcome back" Devon said as she sat up and said "where's Gohan".

Devon closed his eyes and said "at the lookout" "the what?" Videl said clearly confused "ever heard of the land of kor-" Devon cut himself off as he and Sara looked at each other and, to Videl's amazement. Devon clenched his fists and screamed. His hair turned silver and grew, his irises and pupils disappeared and he let out a savage growl. At the same time a flash lighted the room as Sara's hair lifted up and became golden as a golden aura burst into existence.

Trunks held up his hand and a yellow ball of ki lanced out and smashed into Kael sending him through the wall. Through the smoke, a green ball of fire flew at trunks. He tried to deflect the bolt but instead of it bouncing off, it caught his arm on fire. "What the fuck?" he yelled as he waved the flame out. The damage to trunks' arm was superficial as he flew through the whole blasted in the wall and swung a punch at the elf's face, connecting and sending the prince flying into the ground. The dust cleared and Kael was standing there, cleaning off his scarlet robe. A pale green stream of blood trickled from his mouth. "I have underestimated you, no matter, I have my own methods of exterminating vermin like you" Kael said as he was wreathed in flame.

"You think fire scares me?" trunks said in defiance. The elf smirked "This is not merely fire, you'll see". The fire morphed into humanoid forms and solidified. At this time Devon and Sara smashed out of one of the upper windows. Devon looked at the monsters that had formed out of the Aflame and thought "what the... Their power levels are similar to the cell jrs!" Sara's, feeling the same thing, transformed into an ascended sayian, her hair spiking like trunks'. Lightning flew off in all directions as her muscles bulged. A brilliant golden light erupted from her as a loud "hah!" escaped her lungs Devon's eyes snapped shut as he let out an ear shattering scream. "Super...KAIOKEN!" lightning flew off of him as his hair faded from silver to a glimmering blood red.

The two flew into a battle almost invisible to the naked eye, flashes of monsters, Devon and Sara were visible, Massive shockwaves exploded all over the capsule Corp. Front lawn The battle quickly tipped into the monsters favor as Devon was knocked to the ground by some evil incarnation of a dog, with red fur, horns, razor sharp teeth, and perhaps the most disturbing of all, no eyes. The beast's teeth clamped down on his arm, causing blood to spurt out. Devon screamed as the felhound bit harder, breaking his arm then a shout was heard "WOLF FANG FIST!" followed by the sound of a wolf howling and something smashed the hound off of him. Devon opened his eyes and there stood Yamcha, turtle uniform and all, with his hand held out "t-thanks Yamcha" Devon said, holding his bloody arm "no problem man, I was in the area." with a grunt Devon set his arm with his ki and rejoined the fight.

Back on the lookout

"hurry up! Devon's energy just took a large drop" Evan growled "I'm trying, I need to map out the ley lines until I find one close enough" Rhonin said Rhonin closed his eyes and concentrated, in his mind a spider web of lines appeared again. Suddenly a line appeared very close to the point where all of the fel energy was coming from. "I can get you within five miles of it." he said "Good enough, let's go" Evan said, powering up to super sayian. Tein nodded, and said "yeah, I can feel them being outnumbered".

Rhonin nodded and grabbed a strange rock with a glyph on it and started to wave his hands over it. Moments later a distortion in the air appeared and Rhonin said "it is done, walk through the distortion.

Back at capsule Corp.

Videl rushed to the window, yanking the IV out as she went. She arrived at the window just in time to be blinded temporally by the light of Sara ascending. When she recovered, Devon was holding a bloody arm, being helped up by what looked like baseball star Yamcha "the bandit".

She looked for Sara and saw she looked completely different from how she knew her. Her loose blue jeans had ripped of mid thigh reveling huge leg muscles, her t-shirt had ripped apart down to a tank top reveling her own chiseled abs and sculpted arm muscles. Her hair had completely changed from its normal black, to a golden blond and had blown upward in rigid spikes. Around her a golden glow emanated with lightning crackling around her and everything she punched disintegrated into dust.

She was taken aback; the speeds that the trio was fighting with were even faster than what she had seen in the cell games broadcast. Footsteps thumped outside and the door to her room exploded open. She was knocked back into a wall but remained awake and she got back up. There in the. Doorway was a small ugly scratcher no more than three feet tall. The short thing let out a squeal of a laugh and its hands burst into green flame.

She reacted quickly, dodging the fireball and smashing it with a side kick into a wall. The creature sprang up and shot another fireball. She somersaulted over the fireball and swept its legs, while grabbing the thing by its neck. She punched it in the face as hard as she could. The snap of a Brocken neck rang out and Videl hurled the beast through the broken window.

Sara was decimating the legion of daemons; every connecting punch killed one or more of the creatures. The problem is that they were not thinning out, in fact the number of them was increasing, and she was in danger of being overwhelmed. A crackle of gunfire sounded out and Sara looked towards the racket and saw some police officers firing their pistols at the ever growing mass of daemons. "Well at least someone noticed" she thought grimly.

Devon noticed the small group and yelled to Yamcha "let's get to those guys, they don't stand a chance!" "How do you suppose we do that huh? We only have thousands of those things in the way!" Yamcha retorted an evil grin formed on Devon's animal like face "we blast our way through, cover me!" Yamcha stepped in front of him. He got into a defensive stance and he pointed his index and middle fingers upwards. "Extra large sprit ball!" he yelled as a white ball of crackling energy appeared. He hurled the energy out in front of him and he moved his hands in a sharp movement to the left. Surprisingly the ball jerked to the left and started to move in a spiral outwards. Blood dripped from Devon's arm as he held it back.

"Haaaaa" a white ball of ki appeared and any daemons not pushed back by Yamcha spirit ball were blown back by Devon's explosion of power. "Hyper destruction wave!" his hand shot in front of him and a bright white beam of energy shot out, vaporizing all of the daemons in front of him, until a force shot the Beam upwards. "Wha..." Devon said dropping to his knees, his energy momentarily depleted. The prince called back his daemons, saying "I'll deal with these two, go take out those blonde haired pests." Yamcha laughed and said "really, this is what we were worried about, a guy in a dress?" "Yamcha! Don't fight him!" trunks yelled flying in from where he was fighting "he's way stronger than he looks" Yamcha looked at the demisayian and said "you sure about that, he looks like a wus"

"He's right, I put everything I had into that blast, and he deflected it easily. As much as I'd hate to do this, we need to leave this to our resident sayians." Devon said, standing up. "Their kind of occupied right now." Yamcha stated flatly

"well I guess we'll have to be punching bags for a bit, let's go!" the two vanished as trunks turned back into the fray. The two repapered beside each other, rushing towards the evil being. In unison they yelled "SIMULTANIUS WOLF FANG FIST!" they drew back their fists and struck a blow to Kael's gut, doubling him over. The two started striking lightning fast blows to him and, to finish it, Devon sent Kael flying in the air while Yamcha flew up and bashed him into the ground. A flash of green lighted the cloud of smoke left from Kael landed. A bolt of fiery energy smacked into Yamcha, sending him flying into capsule corp.

"YAMCHA!" Devon yelled. He growled looking back at Kael. Angry red lightning shot around him and stones started levitating. "I'll kill you!" was all he said as he shot towards him at speeds incalculable to any human instrument, Devon lashed out with his clawed hand only to hit air as Kael expertly dodged the blow. "You seem to be having trouble, worgen." Kael said in a dull manner. "I don't know what the hell a worgen is but you will get the fuck out of my way" Devon said as he threw a barrage of punches at Kael's face. None of them hit as he flipped backwards.

"God damn it who the hell are you, and what business do you have here!" Devon said, panting. "I do hate to repeat myself, but..." he was cut off when Devon threw a massive ki blast at him, connecting, so it seemed but a shield absorbed the blast."Fool!" Kael yelled as he smashed Devon with a crystalline mace.

Devon flew back, bleeding from multiple spots. "Ahhh!" Devon screamed. Devon struggled to get up but he couldn't he was in too much pain. Kael walked towards Devon's struggling body. "So you like to fight dirty, well I can't let you live I'm afraid" as he lifted his mace to deliver the death blow.

Then there was a roar and every window in capsule corp. shattered. Out of seemingly nowhere Evan connected with a flying kick. Kael was sent flying into a nearby building, and Evan and Gohan landed in-between Devon and Kael Followed by Tein. "How are you doing Devon?" Evan asked

"I...I think he broke my back, I can't move my legs." Devon said in a pained voice. "you sure?" Evan pressed "yeah he fucked me up good" Devon continued Evan responded with a growl, followed by a scream as lightening crackled off of him, his hair blew upwards in spikes similar to Sara's hair. His body exploded in golden light and as his shirt disintegrated around him he yelled "come out and meet your fate, my friend lies unable to move, you'll be lucky if you get that!"

Evan charged into the half destroyed building and yanked Kael out by his hair; he dragged Kael back to the group. "What do you want me to do Devon?"Evan said with a hint of a sadistic smile playing across his lips. "Why don't you introduce him to King Yemma" Devon said "with pleasure" Evan replied

He threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut. Kael threw a fireball at Evan, but it was absorbed by Evans aura. Evan coldly pointed his finger at Kael and blue ki pulsated from it. Evan growled and a needle thin line of ki shot out of his finger. Instead of the excepted blast and shower of blood, a prismatic field appeared and redirected the beam. Evan gasped in pain and looked down at the fist sized bloody hole in his chest. "EVAN!" Devon yelled as Evan fell to his knees. He tried to speak but he coughed up a large amount of blood.

Gohan was now seething; so many things were going through his head, so many people hurt... So many have died... I can't take this... Seven years later and people were still dying... Tein, piccolo, Krillin, trunks, Evan... Dad I won't stand for this... We won't stand for this!"

Videl finally managed to get out of the building and saw Evan get impaled by a blue beam. She gasped as Evan coughed up blood and fell to the ground. She sprang into a sprint to see if she could help. She was nearly there when someone grabbed her from behind. "NO! LET GO OF ME!" she tried to head butt whatever was holding her but she hit something harder than her head and she was dazed by it. The grip loosened and she turned to see who it was. "Mirai?" she said as she recognized trunks through the golden hair and teal eyes.

"You should probably check on those officers, this is about to get very ugly and it's unlikely that this area will exist in a few moments. As if on cue the ground started trembling. Trunks grabbed his head and doubled over. "T-too m-much power, I can't even guess where it is AHH!" trunks gripped his head and cowered on the ground.

She looked up and saw Gohan, tears flowed freely down his face, his hair now in sharp golden spikes, lightning shot off of him, scoring deep scars in the ground Gohan's back arched as his hidden power soared to new heights. He screamed in pain as all of the memories flooded through him. A hurricane force wind caused trees to uproot and fly around like mere matchsticks. His hair started growing and in a burst of flame, his eyebrows were burnt off.

Everyone, who was not an ascended sayian took cover, taking with them Devon and Evan. Videl was behind a police car Taking cover as well as helping the injured policemen. "Somehow I doubt you're fathers claim that this is a trick" one cop said to Videl. "He's... A phony, all he cares about is his ego, and when he got the chance to claim he killed cell, he took it. I don't know who killed him, but it wasn't my dad." Videl said, a hint of anger showing in her face "that kid... I recognize him" a police sergeant said "he's Gohan, the one everyone called the delivery boy".

Gohan couldn't stop screaming, losing Evan is the final straw, he had seen too many die, too many people he could of helped, just too many. The power that flowed though him caused the ground to break apart. The entire earth threatened to shake apart as the length of his hair grew down to his lower legs, and with one final burst of memories, he was enveloped in a golden light.

At Kame house

Bulma looked over at her mate, his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping, she went to wake him when his face contorted in pain. "Veggie? What's wrong? Where are the others." she asked. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and a cold sweat developed on his brow "E-evans dead, or!" he managed to get out. "What? What do you mean he's dead?" Bulma said in shock. "I mean his energy has disappeared, and that means he's either dead, or dying. Vegeta stood and in a heartbeat he started to hover, in a flash he was flying full speed towards west city

at capsule Corp

Gohan walked over to Kael and picked him up. To his surprise Kael was laughing "you're end is at hand, my master will kill you all, Saragus cannot be stopped" Gohan wasn't going to hear any more. With an angry scream he drove his fist into Kael's body and fired a ki blast, completely vaporizing him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=3748

Kael: hah I killed someone

Evan: whatever

Darion: hey what the hell where the hell am I

Frank: shut up! Next chapter ill add you in! anyway R&r and until next update… good day


	5. Chapter 5: Into the fire

And im finally back with a new chapter, hope you enjoy

I OWN NOTHING SAVE MY OCS

Last time Kael'thas invaded the capsule corp lawn in an attempt to gain plans of a spaceship desin from trunks, not easily fooled by the blood elven prince turned daemon, he launched him through a wall, but the prince was far stronger than he looked and the fight was on, Sara, Devon, and Yamcha all joined the battle against the ever growing amount of daemons, but were fighting a losing battle, when the tide turned as Evan, Gohan, and Tein arrived through a portal created by the mystirios Rhonin. Evan Threw Kael'thas to the ground and attempted to deal the killing blow, only to have his own beam get shot back at him, mortally wounding him, but Gohan showcased his new power, turning into a super sayain three, and wasting no time ending the Daemons life.

=-=-=-=-0000

Gohan fell to the ground, exhausted he looked beside him and saw Evan drawing in ragged breaths. Gohan said "you're alive?" Evan gasped out "not for long." "Fuck man what was that?" Gohan asked "I don't know all I know is I'm a dead man." Evan said with an eerily calm voice." "How long do you think you'll last?" "five...five minutes" he said coughing up some blood." Sara touched down and immediately went to his side. Evan said something in a language he couldn't understand, he replied in said language. She got up misty eyed and turned away.

"How about you train Videl and lime, it'll keep your mind off of this" Evan said weakly gesturing towards his gaping chest wound. Unbeknownst to Evan and Gohan, Videl had moved towards the two and was listening to Evans dying words. She had known Evan for four years and had quite the crush on him a couple years ago before but she had not know he was involved with Sarah. They were still good friends and it was heartbreaking to see him like this. She wandered towards them and heard Evan mention him training her as a way to help him cope with his death. But at the moment all she could think about was how Evan would never be around, his scared face lighting up with laughter, his witty sense of humour, tears formed in her eyes, she walked up to Evans body. "Hey Videl, coming to join my goodbye party" he said with a weak smile. "Yeah" she said stunned at his calmness. "One last question, what are you?" she said still stunned.

"A... Sayian I'll see you in a year... I'll say hi to... Goku... Gohan... Bye" with that his eyes rolled up and his last breath escaped from his lungs. Gohan with a roar punched the ground sending pebbles flying with the speed of shrapnel, almost creating another tragedy until Gohan remembered about Videl. He moved faster than the flying pebbles, rocks and other assorted debris and in an instant he was in front of her, his body caused them to ricochet away. "G-Gohan?" Videl said, scared witless at what she had seen Gohan do. Gohan turned and said "Videl, I'm sorry this happened, this is not what I had in mind for today." "It's okay Gohan; I didn't know you too were so tightly knit." Videl said, wiping a tear from her eye. Devon hovered over to Evans corpse and said "sleep well, brother, say hi to Nico and Sophie for me". As a final act he lowered himself and closed Evans still open eyes. He then put a green senzu bean in his mouth and swallowed it. Devon looked towards Sara, still facing away from the body, fists clenched and trembling

"Sara I'll be your punching bag if you want, I know that you're about to lose it and we need to...", "it's too late Devon, I'm already... GONE!" she turned, revealing her now pupiless eyes. Light faded, and then came back as lightning crackled around her. Her body lifted and green beams of light shot out of her. "Oh Dende no..." Gohan said as he recognized the transformation. He instantly moved into a protective stance in front of Videl. In a flash of green tinted light, Sara had turned from a golden haired muscular beauty to a green haired muscle bound freak. All of her clothing ripped away, save a small remainder of her jeans covering her girly parts. But just as quickly as it started it ended as Sara regained her control and powered back down to her base form.

"Sara, you're a legendary super sayian?" trunks said in disbelief, having fought Broly first hand, he was in shock. He looked at her then he reddend at the sight of her. "What, you never seen breasts before?" she said, a smile tugging on her lips. Devon scowled and said "Sara, he may be nineteen but he does come from a post apocalyptic wasteland, I doubt he's seen a woman besides Bulma." She shook her head and said "sorry..." she then noticed the male eyes in the quickly growing crowd on the street lingering on certain bits of exposed flesh. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and said to Devon "I'd hate to do this but...".

With a sudden movement she ripped the shirt off of Devon and covered her exposed breasts and tied it behind her back. "Better, besides I'm sure you would love the attention." "Umm Gohan? All due respect, but what the fuck is everyone talking about!" Videl said utterly lost. "Hey Videl why don't you come with me and I'll answer all your questions." Gohan said glumly "okay" she said smiling. They went into the capsule corps building, carful to not step on broken glass, they went into a room and Gohan flopped onto a chair, exhausted. Videl sat down in a chair opposite Gohan and said "just start from the beginning." Gohan sighed "it all started, for this planet thirty one years ago, my dad, Goku was living in what is now the 349 mountain district, with his adoptive grandfather, Gohan, a great martial artist. From the time he could walk he..."

Meanwhile, in otherworld

Evan opened his eyes, already knowing what he would see. He was in a massive line-up of small puffs of cloud, the dead spirits of the universe. Blue skinned ogres directed them, and kept order as the line-up quickly advanced.

One of the blue ogres pulled I'm aside and said "hey you still have your body! That means you're advanced to the front of the line". Evan smiled and said "sweet, I thought I was going to spend the next year in this line-up." He followed the ogre into the check in station and walked up to a massive mahogany desk and Evan yelled "hey king yemma, where are you?" A giant red skinned ogre sat up and said "sorry I was getting your file, let's see, list of good deeds defeating Vegeta, killing babidi, impressive, killing Recome, fighting frezia, all before six years old. Fighting androids 10, 17, 18, and 20, assisting in killing cell, fought Broly at ten. Fighting bojack at fourteen, killed by... Evan? Oh I see via kael'thas sunstrider.

Well my judgement for this is pretty easy. You will go to the grand kai's planet for ten thousand years of training and a private lesson after such time has passed, please go through the door on the right and board the higher plane for transport to the grand kais planet. Evan bowed and went to the door on the right the blue ogre at the door looked at him in awe. "y-you kept you're body?" "Sure did" he said with an imitation son grin. "F-follow me sir" the ogre said opening the door. It lead to a strange room full of canisters and pumps.

He turned to the ogre with a questioning look. "Forgive me but the hallway to the tarmac is currently under renovation, due to a...incident earlier, this is the room where all of the evil from those who go to hell is stored.", this seems to be a job that has a lot of importance and must require years of training and multiple university degrees... and it's watched over by him?" Evan said pointing at a red skinned ogre rocking out to some tunes. "Yea" the ogre said sighing. "Hey kid, you did know when you put "will rock you like a hurricane" on your cover letter, you went supposed to be literal!" the teenaged ogre continued to dance to his headphones, unable to hear the sayian taunting him.

Then the container that the ogre was supposed to be watching burst, spilling a thick black substance all over the poor ogre. In an instant Evan flew in to try to save the boy but it was too late. The kid was covered. "Oh shit..." was all Evan could say as the full tanks began to glow. In microseconds Evan put his fingers to his forehead and repapered beside the blue ogre and him yelled "close the fucking door."the door slammed shut, where a dull thump was heard There was a long silence until all that was heard was "ja...nem...pa"

Finally, back on Azeroth

Darion looked out from his citadel. In the distance he could see the gleaming spires of dalaran in the distance, it was still the one thing in the entirety of northrend that wasn't frozen or plagued, but the scourge had changed utterly and completely, under him the scourge had become an entirely new faction in azeroth. It had been one year since he had taken up the frozen throne, and things were looking up, save one massive bad thing. The disturbances were getting worse and they had pinpointed where they were originating, the maelstrom. In this gigantic storm swirled the most powerful forces on Azeroth, theories on what was going on ranged from the storm just going through an exceptionally powerful stage, which was extremely unlikely, to tampering by the burning legion, which, although unlikely, posed an unimaginable serious threat to azeroth and the rest of the universe.

One thing was clear, all it needs us one push, one last burst of energy and a cataclysm of unimaginable magnitude would be unleashed on the planet, the likes of which that had not been seen since the sundering ten thousand years ago. A death knight ran in "my lord the dead have started rising!" without turning Darion said "and?" "None of our forces caused it!" Darion turned worried "where?" the death knight caught his breath, and said "at the wrath gate, and before you ask, yes they are hostile! Your son is leading the defence but they caught us with the gate open!"."Damn it, come on let's go, I'd never thought I'd be back in the undead killing business again" he said drawing frostmorne. The two took off for the main gate and as they approached he saw around a thousand undead fighting tens of thousands of other undead. Darion recognized them from the battle of wrath gate, the single most costly battle of the whole campaign against arthas. He ran up to the front line and began hacking down the melted and burned corpses.

Back in otherworld

Evan kicked the door open and ran through it. He looked up and saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A giant yellow thing was sitting on top of the check in station; the power coming from this being was enough to distort the matter of otherworld itself. Evan knew what must be done, in a flash he turned super sayian and flew right at the yellow blob of flesh. He drove right into the gut of the monster. He didn't do much as he bounced harmlessly away. As he flew backwards he brought his hands to chest, interlocking his fingers. Ki angrily sparked from his hands as he yelled "UNSTABLE ARROW!" a flash of golden light lighted the area and a triangular shaped blast of ki flew right at janempa, exploding against the yellow monsters hide. After the smoke cleared, much to the ire of Evan the yellow being was still sitting there, clapping its hands with joy.

Evan growled in rage and in a golden flash he turned super sayian two. He drew his fist back, charging his energy into his fist. His fist glowed an unearthly golden colour as he charged up the attack. "SHOCKWAVE..." he screamed as lightning crackled around his fist until it glowed a pure white."...PUNCH!" he finished and he kicked the ground causing atoms to split and an atomic explosion sent him flying at the speed of light right into janempa's gut. He punched right through and after going through snake way seven times, he landed on the pathway sliding to a stop. "Yep still feels like I'm alive" he said feeling blood drip down from his nose and eyebrow. "Hey Evan!" said a cheerful voice behind him.

He looked up and saw a face he had not seen in seven years "Goku?" he said getting up. "Looks like your getting your ass handed to you boy." another voice said. "DAD!" Evan yelled jumping up. His father looked down upon him proudly as he walked up to him. "Somehow I think I just pissed that thing off, ether way he seems innocent, but he's deadly". "How did this happen?" Goku said worried. An ogre teenager got covered in all of the evil stuff from those who went to hell." "So it safe to assume it's evil?" Jorge said "fairly" Evan said "were going to have to go to our max" even continued. "Jorge, you thinking what I'm thinking" Goku said. Jorge smirked and said "you know it".

The two moved opposite each other arms pointing in opposite directions "FU..." they moved towards each other moving their arms so they were pointing towards each other "...SION" both raising one of their legs and pointed their arms away again. Then they swung their arms towards each other so their pointing fingers touched "...HA!" Evan was blown over by a blast of blinding light. "What the hell..." Evan said getting up. When he gained his sight back, what he saw shocked him. There was only one person present, yet he was nether" "w-who are you?" the man smirked and said "surprised kid, I'm both Jorge and Goku, and yet I'm nether. My name is gorrot."

Back on earth

"... I was kidnapped by him. But raditz regretted it, he was forced by another sayian, turles" Gohan said. Videl looked at her new friend with a realization "so... You're not human." Gohan looked up and said "not entirely anyway, I have two sides to my personality, my human side, the one you see right now, and my sayian side, it is much more violent and I try to shut it out as much as possible. "Why?" Videl asked "because it's why my father is dead right now" he said, struggling to hold his emotions in check. Videl once again had a confused look and Gohan mentally sighed. Once again he had to revisit the cause if so much pain.

Flashback Seven years ago

Gohan fell to his knees, knowing he was doomed. A very bloated cell was laughing "ten more seconds and the earth will be gone! I guess we'll call this a draw!" Gohan wept as cell laughed. Amongst the turbulent air a gust of wind blew his hair back. He looked up, his tears dribbling down his cheeks. There stood his father smiling "hey, you put up a great fight son, I'm so proud of you. Take care of your mother, tell her... I had to do this."."Daddy?" Gohan replied "goodbye" was all he said before he disappeared with a gust of wind. "No come back!" Gohan yelled standing up. Silence echoed over the battle scarred area, broken only by Gohan's heart retching scream "DADDDY!"

End of flashback

Back in Azeroth

Darion yelled "Verath, watch out" his son smiled as he parried the blow Darion warned him about. Suddenly a very familiar foe dropped from the sky. "By the light?" Verath uttered. "It cannot be... I killed you". Arthas grinned "I see you remember me, my vengeance will begin now..."

"You'll never know what hit you, light; grant me the strength to kill this monster ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Darion yelled as a golden aura exploded from him. "So you think you can beat me, when it took forty of you so called heroes to beat me before? Ha, you are as pathetic as mograine!"

"I'm sure, were he here he would be insulted, considering he reforged this." he said holding frostmorne up so he could see the holy rune blade." "Impressive, but it changes nothing, you will die here" an apparition of the old frostmourne manifested in his hand. The two charged each other, meeting in a titanic clash of arms. The two struggled as the blades grinded together as sparks progressed to lightning bolts.

The two struggled for a minute then, to arthas' surprise, Darion broke out of the battle and caught arthas in his chest, cutting through his armour. The gouge spurted dark red blood and the ex lich king clutched at his chest gasping. Darion smirked and said "you don't stand a chance against me."

Arthas shot his hand towards Verath and a purple glow surrounded him. "DAD! Help m-" in a flash Verath vanished. "NO! arthas what did you do! I swear by the vindicated light, if you killed him I will make sure the last thing you see, in this life or the next, will be frostmorne cutting off your head!" "No... I did something far worse; I transported him to otherworld... The dimension where all dead spirits go..."!

Rage boiled in darion's eyes as pale green gave way to blinding white. Golden wings sprouted from his back as his aura intensified. In an unearthly voice he spoke "Arthas menithil, as the light as my witness, I condemn your soul to oblivion!" He yelled raising his hand, and vaporising the laughing tyrant with a beam of golden light.

On the grand kais planet

"...Goku and Jorge have fused. "King Kai said to the group. "Man and I thought the power they showed at the otherworld tournament was radical" said the grand Kai stated. King Kai smirked "the teenager with them is more powerful, he just doesn't know it yet."

A loud shout echoed across the grassy field "-ee!" A stunned adolescent boy with long pointed ears and glowing green eyes looked around shocked, his plate armour grinded together as he backed up. "Looks like we've got a live one here." one of the planets many warriors said while smirking. A group advanced on him when a golden aura burst around him. "DIVINE STORM!" he yelled as a golden blast of energy exploded around him, stunning the group. Blasts of energy flew outwards smashed into the group of fighters. The group sprang up and got ready to charge, when a voice echoed out "leave him be, you have no quarrel with him!" "You know the rules Uther, no one comes to this planet without the grand kais permission, him included." a snakelike alien hissed. "That is not your decisions to make; it is the grand kais decision... Alone.".

A human walked through the crowd of people, revealing his silver armour and blue cape, he had brown hair and a greying beard, in one hand he held a two-handed mace, and in the other he held a book. Verath gasped "t-the light bringer" and he knelt. "Stand blood elf. As Verath stood Uther looked at his weapons and armour. "You are a paladin, and pure of heart, but I must ask how did you get here?" "To be honest... I don't know"

Meanwhile near the check in station

Gorrot floated in the air crossing his arms looking at the purple and red monster before him. "So your janempa, huh? You'd think millennia of evil would think of a better form" janempa growled and gorrot smirked "in that case, shall we begin?" Without any time to react janempa smashed gorrot so hard into the ground that they defused.

"What!" Goku yelled and Jorge looked confused. Evan powered up to super sayian two "damn it, it's still not enough, no matter I still need to try!" Evan thought to himself as he licked the blood on his face. From his back he drew his mother's sword and charged his ki into it. His red irises looked up and he smirked "I know how to kill you, unfortunately it'll probably destroy me as well." he said

Jorge got out from the crater in hell he made and looked up, he could see Evan, lightning crackled from him as he stared down janempa. Suddenly a burst of raw energy lighted the area and Evan began to scream. Lightning flew everywhere as his muscles began to bulge. "I HOPE YOUR READY TO DIE JANEMPA, I KNOW I AM!" Evan yelled as his aura increased in size tenfold. "ULTRA!" veins bulged as his heart rate skyrocketed. "KAIOKEN!"

his body erupted in an explosion and he screamed as the power pumped into his body Orange light shot out in wide beams and energy flared from every pore of Evans body until it rivalled that of a solar flare. When the light faded Evan was engulfed in an orange flame. He clenched his fist and put it out in front of him, he braced his arm with his other hand and lightning started shooting out of it. Slowly a ball of energy started to grow.

"NO EVAN! I Told YOU TO NEVER TO USE THAT!" Jorge yelled, recognizing his own technique. "Fuck you dad, even with my power as it is, I don't have enough to kill this bastard, this is the only way!" "Jorge, what's wrong?" Goku asked. "If he uses this, and he misses or it's deflected, all of otherworld will be destroyed, the technique draws upon ones life force to double the blasts power, and I didn't think you could use it while dead..."

"ALRIGHT JANEMPA, I THINK I SPEAK FOR EVERY ONE WHEN I SAY THIS... GO BURN IN FUCKING HELL! PLANET BUSTER!" As he raised his arms multiple arteries burst, spraying bright red blood everywhere. Evan screamed in pain as he threw the massive energy ball at janempa. "FUCK!" Jorge yelled "he didn't throw it hard enough; the kaioken's power was too much for his body." Goku said and janempa threw the ball down towards hell.

"Well... I guess he took a gamble..." Goku said watching the ball of energy fall towards the ground. "spirit gun!" rang out as a blue pulse of energy flew up and smacked into the falling energy ball, the blast was nothing but the kinetic energy sent the blast flying right back into janempa, the sky lit up with a bright flash and the blast caused all the ground in hell to crack and fracture.

On the grand kais planet

"who the..." king kai started just as a teenager with a pacifier and the words Jr. Printed on his head walked up "that would be my spirit detective."."ah koenma, long time no see, how is your father" king Kai asked "busy, as always, why is it that king yemma gets to sit on his ass all day." koenma sighed. "He doesn't have a son to do it for him" king Kai said with a smirk.

"Sorry man, you missed the fireworks, your man has perfect timing, I was just about to kiss otherworld goodbye". Grand kai said. Verath, who had been keeping track of the battle, was alarmed, his evil sensing powers were quite keen and he could sense the same evil, was still quite intact. "It's not done!" Verath yelled Uther looked at him and said "indeed, and the fighters' energy is spent they will not be able to defeat him".

Near the check in station

Evan fell from the sky as his ki ran dry. Jorge quickly flew up and grabbed the limp body of his son. "nice one, boy your way more powerful than I ever thought you would become, but you put too much of a strain on yourself, come on Evan, wake up." Jorge looked at his son's bloody and burnt arm and sighed. "I'm no doctor but he doesn't look too good." a teenager with slicked back hair and a green jump suit said walking up. "Who the hell are you?" Jorge said, starting to lose his grip on his emotions. " "relax Jorge they just saved us" Goku said "yea, so I wouldn't suppose any of you has any sort of medical training involving dead spirits would you?"

A man wearing a blue suit and had his orange hair done up in a fiftieseque pompadour hair style walked up beside the other. "Urameshi, who are these guys." "Their the ones fighting that thing I guess".

"Fuck, my arm is burning" said Evan tearing himself from Jorge's arms and standing up. One look at Evan they could tell something was wrong. "shit shit SHIT!" Evan yelled as his arm started to phase out of reality. "Damn it! He's fading, he used up his spiritual energy" Jorge yelled "hang on s..." Jorge paused and he swallowed nervously. "Goku... It... It's not over"

Goku looked up in the air and a damaged but functional janempa was flying right at the group. "Kuwabara! Get ready!" yelled Yusuke as he pointed his finger like a gun. "I see... Spirit energy I believe, we may just make it out of this". Goku looked at Jorge and asked "you mean like ki?" Jorge shook his head and said "no, ki is the manifestation of a body's inner strength, and takes years to master, but anyone can do it, spirit energy however requires a person to be spiritually aware, however it's pretty easy to learn apparently."

"How do you know about this?" "Dammit Goku now is not the fucking time". Jorge yelled while turning into his supersayian form. "I'll handle this Jorge, tend to your son." Jorge sighed and powered down. He looked towards Evan just to see him grab his sword. "Evan... What are you doing?" Jorge asked Evan smirked and touched the hilt of the weapon. Suddenly there was a whoosh of energy and Evans hair spiked but did not turn golden, but the white of his eyes turned black highlighting the crimson irises.

An animalistic roar escaped Evans throat and he raised his hand like a gun, like Yusuke was, except he was pointing both his index and middle fingers at the slowly advancing form of janempa. "SPIRIT MAGNUM" Evan screamed and a bright lance of light shattered janempas armour and destroyed his shoulder. For the first time janempa looked like he was shocked. With a sickening plop janempas arm fell off and Evan scowled "damn I missed" Evan said as he fell down. In a flash a teenager with long pointed ears and glowing green eyes appeared. He opened a book and he started waving his hands over the book.

Beams of light shot out weaving intricate patterns in the air. All of the energy Flowed into his hand. "EXORSISM!" he yelled. A shimmering field of energy flew out of his hand. The energy smacked right into janempa and immediately janempas skin started to boil away. Golden light flew out and when the light faded all that was left was the ogre that had started it all. "Ok what the hell was that...?" Jorge said scratching the back of his head.

"uh hi I'm Verath..." the boy said "I'm Jorge ex member of king Vegeta's personal guard and this is Goku, ex third class sayian, now the most powerful being in the known universe." Jorge said with a joke "I'm Evan; I was a senior at orange star high school, and the current junior martial arts champion of the world." "Yusuke urameshi spirit detective" Yusuke said, staring at the elves ears and glowing eyes." and that's Kuwabara, he's... Well he... Can you give me a sec.", "fuck you urimeshi!" the man with the orange hair yelled.

Evan sighed and said "keep your voice down I'm in way too much pain to be dealing with this shit." Jorge laughed and he picked up Evan, who didn't have the energy to walk. "C'mon I'll give you guys a lift to the grand kais planet. Verath, Yusuke and Kuwabara all looked confused but complied. "Hang on guys" Jorge said and with a flash they disappeared.

=-=-=-=-4620

The evil that was Janempa has been defeated and a threat to the universe has been vanquished, but who are the trio of strangers who ultimately destroyed the beast, and just what did Evan become when he touched the hilt of his sword? FIND OUT NEXT TIME

Lol so yea i made it a three story cross over, and after this the plot will get less confusing. So anyway R&R and until next time, good day


End file.
